symphonatafandomcom-20200213-history
Shinumi Carl
| eye color= | family= Unnamed parents | home= Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Tazawa Masumi | engvoice= Kira Buckland | nicknames= Shinka | occupation= Idol Student School DJ | affiliation= Symphonata Productions StellariS Nagareboshi Academy | type= Cool | style= Bling fashion | color= (#00185c) }} (新海カール) is a secondary character in the Symphonata! project and is an idol under Symphonata Productions. He is one of the four top idols of the agency who yearns for the title Prime Artist. He is a music composer, writer and DJ spinner who is popular for making songs using his gadgets, usually his tablet. He has his own channel in the video platform site, Video Comet, under the name DJC91. Aside from being the Nagareboshi Academy's resident DJ, he is also a student there who is in his second year high school in Class A. He has a habit of saying "Let's make music" (音楽を作りましょう ongaku o tsukurimashou) whenever he gets his hands on a turntable. Biography Symphonata Production's resident DJ, Carl, is here to create the best music he can. From simple snaps to loud beats, everyone is excited to hear those tunes and is always there to bring life to a boring party. He knows how a person feels by listening to the notes of his heart. Character Description Appearance Carl has long blue hair worn in a messy ponytail with his bangs mostly brushed to the side. He has a curled forelock on the left of his head. His eyes are dark yellow. Personality Carl is a friendly teenage boy but is also very honest and blunt, who is still fun to be with. He is always updated with the latest music and trends and let it speak his emotions. He wants everyone to have a good time. Hobbies and Skills Carl likes to listen to and make music using an application on his tablet. He also likes to dance and gets frustrated when he is not able to. He is good at sports, especially basketball. Series Description History and Background Carl's parents originally wanted a girl so they forced him to cross-dress and learn the mannerism of a girl. On his side, Carl dislikes this idea and wishes that his parents could at least let him act like a boy. Over the years, however, he got used to being called and dressing up like a girl. When he was in middle school, his parents enrolled him at a boarding school, giving him the chance to act and hang out with teenage boys his age. His parents are aware of this though but didn't interfere. Carl developed the talent for playing music after becoming the school's DJ and became a sensation. He also became an idol so that he can sing his songs. Relationships Covered Songs Name Etymology Shinumi (新海): Shin (新) means new while umi (海) means sea. In his call and response, Carl refers to himself as someone from the "new sea". Carl: Carl is a North Germanic male name meaning "strong man" or "free man". Trivia Category:Members of StellariS Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Male Category:Virgo Category:September Births Category:Symphonata!